Nyappy Wa
by Ichia
Summary: An Cafe.Miku es un aspirante a formar una banda de visual kei y busca a sus complementos. A lo largo de la jornada de An Cafe se enfrentaran con el amor, los altibajos, las traiciones y el drama.
1. Chapter 1::Opening Lyrics

LaLaLa LaLaLa La La La La LaLa 1

Nyappy Wa

LaLaLa LaLaLa La La La La LaLa 1

Tenía la melodía en su cabeza, cerraba los ojos y casi podía imaginar la letra pero cuando los abría sus ojos y pegaba sus labios para canturrear la canción y la tonada se perdía en los más oscuros rincones de su cabeza. Miku suspiro cerrando sus ojos nuevamente, un lápiz golpeando el escritorio en ritmo mientras la hoja se encontraba en blanco frente a él. Observándole como diciendo "eres demasiado patético y marica como para escribir en mí." Y su tic nervioso en el pie mostraba lo impaciente que estaba.

Decidió escribir un titulo de la nada, sin propósito y que las letras siguieran el tema.

No funcionó.

Escribió la primera estrofa – que en su opinión apestaba – y decidió, después de terminar la letra, y al finalizar el titulo que le empareje.

Tampoco funcionó.

No lograba más que esas primeras cuatro líneas.

Tiró el lápiz y éste reboto en contra del escritorio, arrugó la hoja de papel y la tiró al cesto. Al parecer desde que su antigua banda se separó, ya no podía escribir las letras como antes... además de que aún tenía el extraño miedo de perder esa capacidad. Al inicio de su antigua banda, las opiniones sobre sus lyrics habían sido bastante buenas pero con el tiempo, la inspiración solo se fue y decidió separarse para buscar un nuevo inicio.

Se recargó en la silla y miró el techo, sus manos colgando sin vida a varios centímetros del suelo.

"Esto no funciona..." susurró Miku para sí mismo. Quería una banda y la quería ¡ya! Quería que se reunieran para hablar de la letra de las canciones, quería que se reunieran a practicar, cualquier día a cualquier hora, y que ellos se conviertan en mejores amigos y viajarían por todo Japón.

Frunció el ceño y decidido, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su casa apresurado. Bajó las escaleras del apartamento y siguió caminando adentrándose en la ciudad y para después dirigirse al parque de Yoyogi. 2 Escuchaba la música mientras pasaba, alguien tocando el violín – nada nuevo ahí – alguien tocando la batería, quizás a él le interesaría tener una banda, volteó y se encontró con una chica. Intentaba no ser sexista pero su banda debería de ser todos chicos solo para que se llevasen mejor.

Además la chica no era buena.

Continuó caminando, buscando gente y buscando una inspiración para escribir lo que quizás se convertiría en un single – dentro de mucho tiempo quizás – pero aun así un single. Cuando se adentró tanto que ya no podía ver la calle a su alrededor decidió pensar en el género del cual se basarían. No quería metal, quizás algunas canciones pero no su género base, algo rock pero movido... hiperactivo. Que no tuviese letras tristes a menos que la ocasión fuera sumamente importante y que aún así fuera divertida de cantar o de tocar. Que cuando la gente lo escuchara en el radio se sintiera feliz por dentro, inspirada.

Pop Rock era una opción.

Tecno Pop no le convencía del todo.

"Oye, ¿vas a entrar o no?"

Una voz rasposa la despertó de sus pensamientos para encontrarse frente a un café, miró a su alrededor y vio el parque Yoyogi detrás de él y sin saber, asintió fuertemente y entró al café apresurado. Miró a su alrededor, se veía acogedor, era pequeño, las luces estaban tenues y parecía un buen lugar para tocar en una pequeña esquina. Se sentó en una de las mesas disponibles en el café y sacó de nuevo su lápiz y una hoja de papel. Comenzó a susurrar el "la la la" después a golpear el lápiz para conseguir el ritmo.

"Oye chico"

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mesera bastante algo enojada, Miku la miró y vio la pequeña libreta en las manos y la pluma golpeando el espiral.

"um... un café negro" respondió Miku realmente sin las ganas de pedir algo.

La mesera levantó una ceja y giró los ojos mientras se iba. Miku frunció el ceño y sin darle importancia siguió pensando y divagando. Volvió a intentar concentrarse en la melodía, buscarla y conseguirle una letra. Cuando levantó de nuevo el lápiz para escribir en la libreta cuando una risa – extrañamente dulce – lo sacó de su concentración. Se volteó hacia atrás y vio a ésta chica riéndose ampliamente con un grupo de amigos. Lo curioso era que ésta chica estaba rodeada de chicos. Miku levantó una ceja, la chica no era tan mal parecida. Güera aparentemente, con una cachucha rosa en su cabeza y un chaleco de mezclilla rasgado, en conjunto con otra camiseta rosa, sus pantalones estaban deslavados y traía unas botas con plataforma blancas con negro.

"Extraño look" susurró Miku para sí mismo, "una chica queriendo ser niño, triste"

La mesera llegó y le entregó el café, Miku hizo una pequeña reverencia susurrando un "gracias"

"Bou, ¿entonces no has sabido nada?"

Miku intentó ver de reojo al grupo y decidió cambiarse de lugar en la mesa para así quedar frente al grupo.

La chica que llevaba por nombre de Bou sonreía ante cada estupidez que decían sus amigos. Miku sonrió, la chica era bastante linda y decidió que su sonrisa también lo era. Miró su hoja y escribió Sonrisa de Una Linda Chica en ella. Escribió un par de líneas salteadas por ahí y al terminar lo que parecía solo un tercio de canción sonrió para sí.

Era lo mejor que había hecho en todo el día.

"Bou-kun, ¿Entonces así lo dejarás?"

'¿kun?' 3 pensó Miku volteando hacia el grupo, 'que extraño'

"si, y no me importa" respondió Bou cerrando los ojos mientras bebía de su vaso.

"pero-

"repito, no me importa. Que él haga lo que quiera"

Miku frunció el ceño preguntándose de que trataba.

Bou, sintiendo un par de ojos sobre él miró a su alrededor, y se encontró con Miku que al notar esto, volteó hacia la hoja de papel y volvió a escribir. Bou levanto una ceja y sonrió.

"ya me voy, tengo que practicar"

El grupo alrededor de Bou asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Mientras salía pasó al lado de Miku pero ninguno volvió a mirarse.

"¡Oye Bou! ¿Todavía no tienes banda?"

Bou se detuvo en la puerta y negó con la cabeza para después salir.

'¿Banda?' se preguntó Miku para voltearse hacia la puerta del café pero Bou ya había salido. "Rayos, hoy no ha sido mi día"

Miró el café que ni había tocado, pagó la cuenta y salió de ahí. Miku regresó a su casa, decepcionado por su tarde.

"Bou-kun" susurró Miku para si mismo ya estando en la cama. "Bou-chan..."

Miku cerró los ojos, imaginándose frente a las personas, imaginándose a todos gritando sus nombres... gritando...

"_¡¡Miku!! ¡Motto!"_

Gritando...

"_¡Bou-kun!" _

Sonaba bien...

"_Etto...Vokaru Miku Desu, Gitaa no Bou desu"_

Sonaba demasiado bien...

"Bou..." susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar en el apartamento, una y otra vez. Bou se movió entra las sabanas cerrando más fuerte los ojos y tapándose con las cobijas hasta cubrirse la cabeza esperando que extrañamente eso impidiera que el sonido le despertara más de su acogedor sueño. Se escuchó la contestadora automática pero no hubo mensaje y aparentemente solo un clic. Bou sonrió ante el silencio y volvió a profundizar el sueño.

Ring...

Ring...

Y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

"¡Maldición!" Bou abrió los ojos harto, se levantó de la cama como pudo sin caerse o golpearse con algo, salió de la habitación para llegar a la sala y contestar el teléfono.

"¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡Son las 4 de la mañana! ¡Las 4 de la mañana! ¡En sábado!" gritó Bou al teléfono.

Bou esperó un momento al escuchar lo que la otra persona en la línea decía.

"Eso fue hace tres semanas, supéralo- ¡Que sepa que fue hace tres semanas no significa que cuento cada segundo!" Bou colgó furioso y arrancó la línea de teléfono para que ya no le molestara más en las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. 4

"Con que no me empiece a acosar..." murmuró Bou mientras se iba a la cama e intentar volver a dormir.

_Conversación de Foro una semana después_

MikuNyappy:

Se Busca Baterista, Guitarrista y Bajista para comenzar una nueva banda de Cute Visual Kei. Preferentemente de entre los veinte años, que tengan buen sentido de la moda xD. Yo vivo cerca de Harajuku pero me sé mover muy bien en metro haha, así que no hay problema en donde vivan pero si viven cerca pues... mejor, creo.

Así que dejen sus datos como grupos en que hayan estado, edad y pues si eso.

Arigatou Nyappy

BMinisukaKawaii:

¿Qué es eso de Nyappy? Pareces raro haha,

Yo practico la guitarra, creo que soy bueno o eso me han dicho. Tuve una banda hace mucho pero casi no hicimos nada porque éramos unos perezosos pero si quieren que trabaje pues yo me anoto, vivo por Odaiba pero tengo carro así que no hay problema. Si quieres nos juntamos a ver si podremos trabajar juntos, ¿te parece?

Tu palabra esa me da risa :3

MikuNyappy:

¿Por qué te da risa? Hahaha yo la inventé, bueno si quieres nos juntamos en donde te parecería, ¿te parece en Puente Harajuku?

BMinisukaKawaii:

Nada más dices eso para solo salir de tu casa y no irte en metro, pero está bien hahaha, pareces muy buena persona.

MikuNyappy:

Pues si, pero creo que tu que tienes carro se te hace más fácil, no como nosotros los pobres. En fin, en el puente Harajuku el viernes a las 4 de la tarde. Veré a quien más le interesa, entonces por ahora necesitamos un bajista y un baterista.

BMinisukaKawaii:

Me parece bien, pero bueno voy a seguir conectado pero andaré por otros posts, así que nos vemos. Para que me reconozcas, traeré mi guitarra rosa a la vista, ¡así no hay casi pierde conmigo!

MikuNyappy:

¿Rosa? Hahaha ¿eres chica?

BMinisukaKawaii:

Ya quisiera, pero me gusta el rosa y es de mis guitarras favorita. Nos vemos entonces el viernes.

_Fin de la conversación del Foro_

Bou se terminó casi riendo después de esa extraña conversación del foro y curiosamente esperaba con ansias el viernes. Bou sonrió su vida estaba caminando por fin después de estar estancado dos semanas. Odiaba admitirlo pero si había estado contando cada segundo antes de la llamada de-

Bou negó con su cabeza varias veces, no quería pensar en ello, para nada. Suspiró y tomó su guitarra rosa y afino un poco los acordes y comenzó a tocar a oído la primera tonada que se le ocurría, siempre pensó que era más fácil que el trabajo del escritor en la banda. 'Pobre Miku' pensó Bou sonriendo.

"¡Estoy harto! No hacen nada" gritó Teruki.

"No te quejes Teruki, espérate al menos al terminar la canción no a mitad de ella para gritar" dijo Hikaru el cantante de Blue Feathers.

"No es mi culpa, no puedo seguir así si el bajista se atrasa en el ritmo" respondió Teruki, "si se atrasa, al llegar al solo todos estaremos atrasados por varios tiempos"

"pues improvisas" respondió Hikaru enojándose mientras se acercaba al baterista.

"Pues no se puede" respondió Teruki levantándose del asiento, "no puedo hacer desparecer tres tiempo así de la nada, creo que es más fácil que el bajista pueda contar hasta cuatro en tiempos iguales, no espera, creo que no"

Teruki se volteó a ver al bajista con una mirada bastante seria.

El bajista – Shinji – frunció el ceño, "¿insinúas que no tengo ritmo?"

"insinúo que no sabes ni contar hasta cuatro" respondió Teruki, comenzando a caminar hacia Hikaru.

"si queremos llegar a algún lado, te recomiendo que cambies algunas cosas por aquí" continuó Teruki mientras veía al bajista, "o yo me voy"

Y con eso Teruki salió de la habitación dejando atrás un silencio incómodo.

"pero si se acaba de ir" dijo el guitarrista – Shun – viendo a Teruki salir.

"no creo que se refiera a eso" respondió Hikaru levantando una ceja.

"pues que se largue de la banda, no me importa" respondió Shinji, "¿viste como me miró cuando dijo que cambiasen algunas cosas? ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer algo así?"

"Voy por él a ver si no se ha ido a su casa" dijo el guitarrista saliendo detrás de Teruki.

Hikaru evadió la mirada de Shinji sin saber como responderle.

"¿En serio lo estás pensando?" preguntó Shinji, "¿en serio piensas en sacarme a mí para que ése se quede?"

"pues... es uno de los mejores bateristas" respondió Hikaru un poco consternado, "es que, si nos salimos de ritmo de repente, no podemos perder a alguien tan bueno"

Shinji giró los ojos y suspiró enojado, "no soy el único que apesta"

Hikaru se quedó callado para no hacer peor la situación, "quizás podríamos practicar mejor los ritmos..."

Shinji no dijo nada, "si no hay más remedio..."

"Teruki se fue" dijo Shun entrando de nuevo a la habitación. "Así que, nos vamos o-

"seguimos practicando"

Llegó el viernes y Bou estaba arreglándose para salir de su casa. Lamentablemente ya pasaba un poco más de las 2 de la tarde y si no salía ya, llegaría tardísimo. Abrió su closet para averiguar que ponerse. Iba al Puente Harajuku así que debía vestirse bien. 5 Tomó una falda lolita negra con rosa, unas calcetas de tonos morados y unos botines negros con algo de plataforma. Tomó una camiseta con detalles rosas, pulseras negras. El pelo decidió peinarlo con dos coletas amarradas con una dona rosa y otra negra. Tomó unos lentes negros con armazón rosa, su guitarra y salió rápido del departamento para dirigirse al estacionamiento y probablemente violar algunas varias multas de tránsito.

Hora: 3 de la tarde.

Miku estaba ahí parado en el puente Harajuku como un idiota, ya eran las 4 y treinta y eso que había salido tarde de la casa. Mientras corría hacia el punto de encuentro estaba pensando alguna excusa para llegar tarde pero cuando arrivó, no había señal de alguna guitarra rosa. Suspiró mientras veía a su alrededor. Varios que ya conocía se encontraban ahí y le saludaban pero pensó que sería de mala educación que Minisuka llegase y lo viera con otras personas cuando debía encontrarse con él.

Miku seguía mirando hacia las principales entradas del puente por si acaso veía a alguna guitarra. Pasaron varios minutos y tomó su mochila para arrancar una hoja de papel de su libreta y escribió en ella con un plumón negro, "BMinisukaKawaii"

Miku miró la hoja, no se iba a ver. El mensaje era muy largo y la hoja muy pequeña. Buscó en su mochila algun pegamento o cinta adhesiva, encontró una y pegó dos hojas escribiendo por ambos lados, "BMINISUKA" Sonrió ante el resultado, seguramente lo vería, levantó sus brazos – se sentía ahora más idiota – y giró hacia varios lados esperando que el responsable lo viera.

Estuvo así unos minutos...

"¡Boo!" gritó alguien a sus espaldas y Miku inmediatamente se volteó a ver una chica güera con dos coletas sonriéndole un poco. "Hola"

"¿Minisuka?" preguntó Miku levantando una ceja. Ésta chica... es la del...

Bou asintió y sonrió. Del café, es ese chico, que curioso. Se volteó para mostrar su guitarra rosa que la traía colgada en la espalda, "Mucho gusto"

Miku asintió extendiendo su mano, "El gusto es mío erm... B- Minisuka"

El corazón de Miku casi saltó un latido al casi dejar salir el nombre que había escuchado en el café.

Bou negó con su cabeza mientras estrechaba la mano de Miku, "Dime Bou"

La mente de Miku giró al darse cuenta de la gran coincidencia, "eres el del-

"Del café, ¿no?" preguntó Bou sonriendo, "recuerdo que me estabas mirando"

"dijiste que te gustaría ser una chica en el foro..." susurró Miku frunciendo el ceño mientras veía la falda de la chica.

"si..." respondió Bou asintiendo.

"como yo lo veo, eres chica" respondió Miku sonriendo.

"um... no es la primera vez que pasa" contestó Bou sonriendo, "soy un chico, pensé que mi voz sería suficiente"

"he conocido chicas con un tono mucho más grave que el tuyo" respondió Miku.

Bou soltó una pequeña risa, "bien, aparentemente tu ya sabías de mi y quizás mi nombre, ¿tu eres?"

"Miku" respondió sonriendo, "perdona, es que la coincidencia es muy rara"

"no tanto como tu palabra" susurró Bou muy bajo mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿dijiste algo?" preguntó Miku viéndolo curioso.

"no" respondió Bou, "bueno... entonces, tu eres Miku e infiero que serías el vocalista"

"así es" respondió Miku volteándose para caminar un poco, "después de que te fuiste del foro otros también respondieron, con un perfil más o menos bien pero no se por que no me convencían"

"¿Y yo por qué te convencí?" preguntó Bou curioso.

"no sé, el día en el café te iba a preguntar lo de la banda pero ya te habías ido, también los otros que respondieron en el foro dijeron que el viernes no o que estaba muy lejos... yo necesito y quiero que los de la banda puedan juntarse cuando sea o a cualquier hora sin mayores contrastes y tu aceptaste desde el principio"

Bou lo miró, el chico realmente era muy curioso. "no creo que debas dejarlo todo a solo una respuesta como esa"

"¿Por qué? Creo que es mejor por que así si pasa algo malo, culpa al destino y no a mi" dijo Miku riendo un poco.

'Si que es abierto y un poco descuidado' pensó Bou mirándolo, 'no sé si haga un buen líder para la banda'

"pero quiero tener ésta banda porque creo que es una muy buena oportunidad para encontrar un camino" respondió Miku sonriendo, "quiero que la gente escuche nuestra música por el ritmo y por el alma que pueden lograr a tener las letras"

Bou sonrió y caminó un poco más rápido para sentarse en el suelo y tomar su guitarra en mano, "¿Qué tal si improvisamos algo?"

Miku asintió y se sentó en el suelo.

Varios minutos después...

"¡Te sales de ritmo!" gritó Miku parándose.

"¡Tu desafinas!" gritó Bou.

Los dos se quedaron viendo con algo de odio y se separaron, cada quién por su camino...

'Lastima...' pensó Miku.

'el chico era...' pensó Bou.

'_Lindo después de todo'_

Desde que conoció al tal Bou, Miku no había parado de escribir estrofas sin sentido. Estrofas que pensaba involucrar en distintas canciones de distintos temas pero aún así...

"¡Estrofas por fin!" se dijo Miku a sí mismo sonriendo, "y no porquerías como antes"

Y en menos de dos días, Miku ya tenía varias hojas archivadas en sus cajones, todas con nuevas ideas, lyrics, letras y cada una con una toda específica. Gracias a Bou, salió de su estancamiento después de todo. Miku encendió su ordenador y entró al foro de música en donde había posteado tiempo atrás el tema de la banda.

Entró al tema y vio que varios pero aún así pocos había contestado, describiendo su música, sus intereses y el instrumento que tocaban, pero ninguno parecía interesarle al aspirante vocalista.

BMinisukaKawaii:

Hola Miku, soy yo. Mira, se que empezamos bien pero como que después tuvimos algunos problemas. Pero tenemos que aceptarlo, cuando nos encontramos, ambos tuvimos algunas fallas personales, pero no sé, no lo tomes a mal pero después de que te conocí, no podía dejar de tocar la guitarra. No sé, ¿te pasó algo parecido?

Miku leyó el mensaje y suspiró...

Ese chico extrañamente tenía algo que solo no podía saber qué, en tan poco tiempo que lo conoció se dio cuenta que era muy perspicaz. Miku estaba a punto de escribir una respuesta cuando leyó que en su bandeja del foro tenía un nuevo mensaje. Abrió el enlace y leyó.

KyuuK:

Hola MikuNyappy, mi nombre es Kanon y soy bajista. Etto, me interesó mucho lo de la banda pero me dio pena escribir en el tema pensé que quizás lo saltarías y no lo leerías aunque leí el tema justo cuando lo pusiste pero... iie, iie... um, aún asi... me gustaría mucho encontrarte... tengo varias canciones escritas y pues quizás podamos hacerla funcionar.

Espero no molestarte con un mensaje personal y pues si no te interesa pues no respondas, no hay problema.

Nyappy suena divertido por cierto.

Arigatou Hosaimashita, ne? Sayonara.

Miku sonrió ante el extraño mensaje, el tal Kyuu parecía un poco tímido pero amable a la vez.

MikuNyappy:

Oye, no te preocupes, hahaha. Está bien, creo que es mejor así. Bueno, pues perdón por no responderte antes, veo que éste mensaje ya tiene tiempo pero casi no reviso la bandeja del foro (tienes suerte, ¿eh?) Bueno, me había encontrado con un guitarrista, si quieres nos encontramos los tres (también debo preguntarle a ver que dice él) ¡Pero si nos reunimos, tendremos ya vocales, bajo y guitarra! Suena excelente, estoy emocionado.

Bueno, le mandaré un mensaje al guitarrista y si dice que está bien, acordaremos el lugar de encuentro y te lo mando a ti, ¿está bien?

¡Espero tu respuesta!

Bye Nyappy!

Miku sonrió y mando el correo, inmediatamente – realmente sin esperar respuesta de Kyuu que si estaba bien – le mando un mensaje personal a Bou preguntándole que si quisiera reunirse de nuevo, y ésta vez con el bajista lo más probable.

Esperando respuesta de ambos para probablemente el día siguiente, Miku decidió recostarse en la cama para soñar despierto con lo que probablemente sería su futura banda.

Y éste fue el primer capitulo de An Café! Yeah!

Kaffekos espero que les haya gustado.

Esperen Yaoi... drama, exnovios y cosas por el estilo!

No hay parejas oficiales, Miku y Bou quizás se junten, quizás no. Buahahaha

Parte del fanfic – bueno, la mayor parte al menos de éste capitulo – está basado más o menos de cómo comenzó an café, miku y bou juntandose pero no agradandose, y lo del foro y así. Teruki si tuvo una banda antes de an café pero mmm al rato lo saco, pero eso es solo para historia de fondo tipo, todo lo basado en lo que pasó al comienzo de an café, pero ya después le meto romance y todo eso que nos gusta tanto hahaha

Es mi primer fanfic de an café, varios Kaffekos que saben que escribo me pidieron un fanfic y pues aquí está. Realmente no se hasta donde llegue – tambien depende de los reviews – porque también tengo otros fanfics que no he actualizado en un buen tiempo.

Bueno gente, se cuidan nyappy new year

1: Tómenla como el La al final de la canción Wagamama Koushinkyouku

2: El parque Yoyogi es un parque en Japón en donde varios grupos independientes y artistas van a tocar y practicar, también hay bailarines, cantantes entre muchos otros

3: El kun es normalmente utilizado para chicos, el chan es usado para chicas y de vez en cuando chicos

4: Ni tan pocas que apuesto que hago que se levanta hasta las 2 de la tarde hahaha

5: Para ignorantes que no creo, el Puente Harajuku es un sitio de junta para muchos adolescentes y personas en Japón que les gusta mostrar su propia moda y Street Fashion, para verse con amigos y/o conocer a otras personas que también les interesa ese tipo de moda/ropa


	2. Chapter 2::Background Music

Nyappy Wa

Nyappy Wa

Miércoles...

Dos días después...

Estaba ansioso...

Feliz...

Curioso...

No podía dormir...

Bou rodó en la cama... de nuevo. Eran probablemente las tres de la mañana, y estaba más despierto que nunca.

Pensando...

Imaginando...

Se había dormido a las 12 y quizás un poco más pero por alguna extraña razón se había despertado y ya no podía volver a ese sueño. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, Miku le había mandado un mensaje por el foro preguntándole que si se podían ver el miércoles a las cinco en el McDonalds. Al pensar en el momento en que vio a Miku su corazón se aceleraba por un momento, sentía un calor en su pecho y sin realmente pensarlo se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios. La primera vez que vio a Miku sintió una curiosidad muy fuerte hacia él y después de todo, compartían y querían una meta parecida.

Pensar en trabajar en una banda juntos sonaba un poco difícil pero quizás podría funcionar, Miku se veía agradable... y el bajista quizás sea bueno. Quizás al comienzo les faltaría un poco un práctica, acoplarse entre ellos pero estará bien.

Bou suspiró y se volteó boca abajo en la cama.

Tenía la curiosidad de cómo sería ésta bajista. ¿Será bueno? ¿Será divertido? ¿Extrovertido? ¿Serio? Y por otro lado, no quería definitivamente pensar en bajistas.

Bou cerró los ojos... pensando en los eventos que había pasado el último mes... y como había sido feliz anteriormente. Como se había involucrado en la música... como le conoció.

Y cuando Bou se dio cuenta, había despertado a las once de la mañana y el agradable sueño de su antiguo amor olvidado.

Miku se vistió rápido, bermudas a cuadros rojo con algunos bolsillos, botines negros y una de sus camisetas favorita. Salió de su habitación y tomó un onigiri de salmón picante que quedaba en el refrigerador. De la alacena sacó un ramen instantáneo y le sirvió agua caliente al recipiente y esperó a que cosiera mientras comía su onigiri. Encendió la televisión intentando distraerse un poco mientras comía y en él había un video de L˜arc˜en˜ciel. Sonrió y dejó el canal. Quería tanto conseguir ese sueño, lo iba a lograr...

Pero sabía que tardaría.

Miku terminó su onigiri y tomó el ramen esperando que estuviera listo, cuando lo abrió... notó que tardaría también.

"Dos minutos, si claro" murmuró Miku.

Bou entró al McDonalds esperando localizar a Miku inmediatamente pero sin éxito alguno. Se acercó a la fila pensando que ordenar mientras los demás llegaban. Miraba los paquetes indeciso para después terminar ordenando un pie de queso con fresa. Tomó su pastel después de pagar y se sentó en una de las incómodas mesas del lugar. Abrió la bolsa feliz y tomó el tenedor para comer el primer bocado.

"Siempre fue tu favorito, ¿no?"

Bou se volteó y se encontró con una de las personas que comenzaba a odiar en las últimas semanas.

"Si... ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó notarlo? ¿Siete meses?" respondió Bou incrédulamente.

"Hola Bou" sonrió Miku llegando a la mesa.

"Hola Miku" saludó Bou moviéndose hacia un lado dejando que Miku se sentara a su lado.

"¿Tu eres Miku?" preguntó la persona.

"oh si, ¿tu serías Kyuu?" preguntó Miku sonriéndo, "el bajista, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" preguntó – casi gritando más bien – Bou.

"Momento... ¿Qué?" preguntó Miku.

"¿ÉL ES EL BAJISTA? ¡¿KANON?!" Preguntó Bou.

"Si, soy bajista y me llamo Kanon, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó notarlo? ¿siete meses?" preguntó Kanon "soy Kyuu en el foro, me puedes decir Kanon, Miku"

Miku estrechó la mano sonriendo y se saludaron, "siéntate"

Kanon hizo como se le ordenó y se sentó frente a ambos. Bou lo miraba con recelo y enojo, sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero y su mano tomaba el tenedor con fuerza hasta que temblaba un poco.

"bueno, Kanon... habías dicho que habías escrito una canción, ¿no?" preguntó Miku casualmente sonriendo, sin darse cuenta aún de la actitud de su futuro guitarrista.

"si, la escribí hace un tiempo" respondió Kanon urgando en su mochila buscando el demo.

"cuando estaba enamorado" susurró Bou mirando hacia un lado.

"¿eh?" preguntó Miku volteando a ver Bou.

"nada" respondió Bou girando los ojos.

"¿se conocían o que?" preguntó Miku mirando a ambos. Kanon dejó de urgar en la mochila y solo miró el interior de ésta, mientras que Bou cerró los ojos y no dijo nada.

"Aquí no..." susurró.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó en voz baja.

"por que mis padres pueden llegar" respondió en susurró la persona.

"¿y?"

"nos verían... no quiero decirles así..."

"mmm... pues apaga la luz..." susurró besándole el cuello, "si entran... tendremos tiempo para...acomodarnos"

Los besos de ambos se intensificaron mientras que el más pequeño se separó un poco del más alto y se dirigió a apagar las luces de la cocina.

"Listo..." susurró mientras abrazaba y le besaba el cuello. El güero sonrió y se recargó hacia atrás y le dio más acceso al mayor para que le besara. Sus cuerpos estaban lo más pegado posible sobre su ropa, las manos viajaban sobre el cuerpo del pequeño y bajo su camiseta.

"Pero-" se quejó el güero...

"shh..."

"Kanon..."

El silencio incómodo respondió la pregunta de Miku, miró a Kanon que suspiró mientras sacaba el demo y lo ponía en la mesa. Miku miró el usb en la mesa y volteó a ver a Bou.

"sabes que si ésta canción es buena, Kanon se queda como bajista y si tienen problemas ustedes dos, o te quedas o te sales, ¿verdad?" preguntó Miku mirando a Bou mientras que tomaba el usb y lo conectaba a su MP3.

Bou no respondió y comió el pedazo que estaba ya en el tenedor.

Miku se colocó los audífonos y le ofreció uno a Bou para que escuchara, muy levemente Bou se sonrojó mientras se acercaba un poco para que el cordón alcanzara. Kanon notó esto, y por alguna extraña razón esperaba sentir un rayo de celos, pero no sintió tal. En las últimas semanas solo se había dedicado a escribir música sin realmente algún propósito, siempre lo veía como una manera de escapar a las cosas y ahora que lo reflexionaba, su tiempo últimamente estaba repartido en hacer música, estudiar y llamarle a Bou. Kanon miró la mesa, arrepentido ahora de su comportamiento últimamente, quería tan desesperadamente hablar con Bou...

Después de lo que pasó...

¡Quería reclamarle! Quería que Bou sintiera que era su culpa, pero la verdad, no era culpa de nadie, cosas pasan y a veces las parejas no pueden quedarse juntas. Las últimas semanas, Kanon quería convencer a Bou de que aún lo amaba, que todavía quería seguir con él pero solo quería hablarle... tener contacto con él. Y la única forma era peleando y gritarle aparentemente... quería, volver a ser su mejor amigo como todo era antes de que comenzaran a ser pareja.

Kanon regresó su mirada a las dos personas frente a él. Miku estaba sonriente y su cabeza se movía levemente al ritmo de la música. Bou solo estaba mirando el pastel pero sus ojos no se mostraban enojados, ni con odio ni con ira, estaban... cálidos.

La música terminó, y Miku se retiró el audífono.

"Ya me puedo imaginar la letra" dijo Miku sonriendole honestamente a Kanon, "tengo varios lyrics, creo que algunos irían excelentes con la canción, ¿Qué opinas, Bou?"

Bou seguía mirando el pastel frente a él, lentamente se retiró el audífono y se levantó de la mesa, "ahora vengo"

Y solo con eso, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaban unos letreros de W.C.

"¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?" preguntó directamente Miku viendo a Kanon. Inmediatamente, Kanon sinió una extraña timidez dentro de él, los ojos de Miku eran profundos y directos, Kanon sabía que no podría mentirle a esta persona si acaso quisiera, además de que fuera directo Miku inspiraba una confiaza bastante inusual.

"Yo... bueno..." comenzó Kanon, "verás, el año pasado Bou y yo salimos por primera vez como... más que amigos, y me le declaré una semana después de esa cita. Desde entonces, estuvimos juntos como... novios... y, duramos juntos siete meses... hasta hace poco decidimos cortar la relación"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Miku frunciendo el ceño.

"¿no te molesta?" preguntó Kanon al notar que Miku no preguntó nada de su sexualidad.

"la verdad no, no es como que me importa" respondió Miku, "cada quien en donde esté cómodo, ¿no? Además, si me molestara actuaría como un hipócrita"

Kanon miró a Miku un poco sorprendido.

"las chicas son muy lindas, me gustan, pero los hombres tienen cierto algo que no se como explicarlo, pero la verdad no me molesta si a eso te refieres" respondió Miku sonriendo, "pero dime, ¿Por qué cortaron?"

Kanon suspiró y tragó saliva, "perdona... no es que no te quiera decir... pero, no se si sea correcto... que yo...

Miku se rió, "yo se que no te conozco técnicamente y no tengo derecho alguno de preguntar eso, pero quiero que mi bajista y guitarrista estén en paz"

Kanon se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo pero después sonrió. Kanon asintió lento y se levantó de la silla para ir detrás de Bou.

Esa canción...

Esa canción...

Esa canción es de las mejores que ha compuesto.

Bou comenzó a lavarse las manos aún hundido en sus pensamientos.

"Lo peor de todo, es que no la escribió para mi..." susurró Bou mientras se servía algo más de jabón, "aunque... no es como si quisiera que lo escribiera para mi"

Se secó las manos. La canción era buena y sabía que Miku iba a elegir que Kanon se quedara en el grupo y ahora lo que él tenía que pensar era que si quería seguir en el grupo con su ex. No parecía difícil, quizás así se lograra un paso más a que regresaran a ser amigos como antes. Antes de que... todo ocurriera.

Decidió salir del baño y al salir se encontró con Kanon.

"Oye... Miku..." comenzó Kanon mirando al suelo mientras se rascaba levemente la cabeza.

"¿¡Le dijiste a Miku!?" gritó Bou enojado. Y por un momento, se sintió como esas situaciones en donde no quieres hablarle a tu actual novio de tu ex novio.

"No... bueno, preguntó pero no le dije detalles, no había por que" respondió Kanon, "pero...te diré algo, él me quiere como bajista-

"hn, ya lo creo" respondió Bou enojado cruzando los brazos.

"ADEMAS... te quiere a ti como guitarrista, pero para eso... tenemos que arreglarnos"

"No hay nada que arreglar" dijo Bou decidido y se volteó para irse pero Kanon le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

"hay mucho que arreglar y tu lo sabes-

"¡no vas a arreglar nada acosándome todo el tiempo por teléfono me tienes harto!" gritó Bou sacudiendo el brazo para que Kanon le soltara.

"¿¡Perdóname de acuerdo!? ¡Lo siento... quería hablarte pero cada vez que hablábamos tu sacabas todo de quicio y terminábamos gritando como ahora!" gritó Kanon apretando con más fuerza el brazo de Bou, "yo se que aparentemente lo único que puedo decir ahora es lo siento, pero siempre que hablamos todo se arruina y terminamos peleando... yo quiero que regresemos a ser amigos, quiero que me cuentes tus desgracias, tus triunfos y que yo esté ahí para apoyarte... quiero que todo regrese a ser como antes de todo lo que pasó, siempre tuvimos la misma meta y quiero-

"¿quieres que? ¿Compartir esto conmigo?" preguntó Bou terminando la oración mirando el suelo.

"la verdad si, creo que... sería divertido, un comienzo nuevo... ¿Qué es eso lo que buscamos al terminar nuestro noviazgo? Buscar un nuevo comienzo, una misma meta, juntos y con Miku, creo que... creo que nos irá muy bien" dijo Kanon sonriendo levemente.

"solo quieres acosarme y cuidarme más las 24 horas..." susurró Bou.

"sabes que no haré eso..."

"¿entonces por qué rayos me hablabas tanto?" preguntó Bou frunciendo el ceño pero no tan molesto como antes lo estaba.

"quería escuchar tu voz... te extrañaba, hablarte... y creo que no fue la forma de hacerlo pero... por eso, perdoname... que todo sea como antes" susurró Kanon, "¿si?"

Bou suspiró y cerró los ojos. Su enojo e ira ya olvidados, y sin realmente ver los ojos de Kanon se soltó de su atadura en el brazo y se volteó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de los baños. Miku quien estaba viendo desde la mesa la discusión entre ambos se asustó un poco al ver que Bou se dirigía o hacia la mesa o hacia la salida del restaurante de comida rápida.

"Bueno, tienes suerte" comenzó Bou sentándose en la mesa al lado de Miku, "tendrás a un excelente bajista y guitarrista"

Miku sonrió ante el orgullo del güero y asintió feliz. Tomó el tenedor que había sido olvidado en la mesa y tomó un pedazo de pie de fresa y lo comió.

"¡Hey!" se quejó Bou frunciendo el ceño.

Miku se rió y partió otro pequeño pedazo, se acercó a Bou tomándolo de la barbilla acercó su cara y abrió un poco su boca. Bou sintió el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas y su corazón se aceleró al ver que Miku se acercaba y su boca se partió inconcientemente.

Kanon ya regresaba del baño para encontrarse con la extraña escena, Miku acercándose al guitarrista.

"Dí 'ah'" susurró Miku y Bou abrió su boca y aceptó el pedazo de pie mientras que Miku le veía feliz.

"disculpen..." murmuró Kanon acercándose a la mesa y sentándose frente a ellos. Bou se sonrojó aún más y sintió algo de pena mientras que le quitaba el tenedor a Miku para él mismo comer otro pequeño pedazo.

"Bueno, ahora debemos buscar a un baterista" comentó Miku con la boca llena de pie.

"por favor, trágate eso primero" susurro Bou quitándole el tenedor.

"¡One! ¡Two! ¡San! ¡Hai!"

Hikaru, el vocalista, susurraba la canción mientras que Teruki practicaba los ritmos. Ambos estaban en la sala a prueba de sonido solos, mientras que los otros dos integrantes llegaban. La pelea de hace unos días había sido dejada atrás y se habían comprometido a mejorar, sin embargo, aún se encontraba un aire hostil entre el bajista y Teruki.

"Quizás ahí deba de haber un doble" comentó Hikaru y Teruki asintió entusiasta.

"so so so" respondió, "para que vaya a ritmo con la silaba de-

"¡Buenos Días!" gritó el guitarrista feliz mientras entraba a la sala, "¿Cómo andan?"

"bien" respondieron ambos, "estamos viendo si cambiamos una parte de Teruki"

Shun asintió y sentó con ellos mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo cerca de la batería, "ya veo, ¿Y donde está Shinji?"

"no ha llegado, es temprano como quiera" comentó Hikaru sabiendo que Teruki no le agrada mucho el tema de conversación del bajista.

"pues le llamé esta mañana si venía, pero no me ha contestado" respondió Shinji, "pensé que ya estaría aquí"

Teruki frunció el ceño, si alguien llegaba tarde no le molestaba en lo absoluto, solo y solo si había una buena razón y no por ocio.

"pues... mas le vale que venga" comentó Teruki, "se supone que debemos mejorar"

Los otros dos no respondieron nada ante el comentario de Teruki y solo querían comenzar a practicar. En ese momento, el celular del vocalista comenzó a vibrar y este contestó.

"¿Hola?" contestó Hikaru.

Teruki susíró fuerte y se recargó en la silla en donde estaba.

"ah, ¿que pasó Shinji?" preguntó el vocalista.

Los otros dos miembros se le quedaron viendo al cantante, mientras que conversaba amargamente con Shinji.

"¿de que hablas?" preguntó Hikaru mientras se quitaba el celular del oído y presionó el botón de altavoz.

"_Como que me harté y tipo si... hahaha"_

"¿está... ebrio?" susurró Teruki frunciendo el ceño.

"_no se... me vendieron esto y pues si..." _

"¿En donde estás?" preguntó Shun acercándose al teléfono.

"_¡HEEEEEY!¡ Es Shuuun!! ¡¡ Que onda Shuuun!!" _gritó el bajista_, "gracias por la otra nocheeee" _

Teruki alzó una ceja y se volteó hacia Shun mientras que éste se sonrojó mucho.

"está ebrio, tu sabes" afirmó Shun evadiendo la mirada de Teruki.

Teruki giró los ojos, "Shinji, trae tu trasero al estudio en éste mismo momento"

"_pues no puedo..."_

"¿Por qué no puedes?" preguntó Teruki entre dientes intentando ocultar el enojo y frustración.

"_por que estoy aquí..."_

"¡Ahh te voy a sacar de la banda!" gritó Teruki poniéndose de pie.

"_no puedes" cantó Shinji._

Un nervio en el ojo de Teruki se movió y sus nudillos se mostraban blancos ante la presión ejercida en los puños.

"¿por que no puedo?" preguntó Teruki lo más calmado que podía.

"_por que no eres el cantante y todooooos sabeeen... que el cantante es el líder y sólo él saca a genteeeee y Hikaru me amaaaa" _

Teruki se volteó hacia Hikaru desafiante, con cara de, "más le vale que le digas que está fuera de la banda o mas le vale que le digas que está fuera de la banda"

Hikaru se volteó hacia Teruki con cara de, "No se lo diré mientras esté ebrio, mejor cuando consiente"

Pero sabía que Teruki quería que se lo dijiera de una vez por todas.

"Shinji... si no estás comprometido con el grupo, creo que tenemos que tomar medidas-

"_¿es en serio? ¿Quién habla? Teruki imitas a-_

"¡Soy yo Hikaru!" gritó el vocalista.

"¡Heeeeeeeey! ¡Es Hikaruu! Que onda Hik-"

Y Teruki arrojó el celular hacia la pared.

Los otros dos se quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de su compañero. Teruki los volteó a mirar con un gran odio en sus ojos.

"Teruki, tranquilízate..." susurró Shun levantando las manos un poco.

Teruki suspiró fuerte y se desplomó en el sillón detrás de él. Hikaru forzó sus labios y miró el celular ahora destruido en la pared.

"no podemos seguir así" comentó Hikaru.

"¿no? ¿en serio?" preguntó sarcásticamente Teruki.

Hikaru frunció el ceño enojado ante el tono de Teruki, "a lo que voy, es que sin bajista o no... tu también estás forzando al grupo a quebrarse"

"¿yo?" preguntó Teruki asombrado.

"si, tu. Quieras o no, estás forzando a todos los integrantes demasiado-

"quizás es por que quiero que ésta banda tenga éxito-

"¡pero lo estás haciendo mal! Lo único que haces es enojarte con el bajista y presionarnos más, no se tú, pero una buena canción no se escribe con mala vibra alrededor" terminó por decir Shun.

"lo dice el niño positivo" susurró Teruki.

Shun hizo un puchero con los labios y cruzó sus brazos, "pues eso a ser un gruñón amargado como tú... eres demasiado adulto, te comportas como si no tuvieras diversión alguna en tu corazón, lo único que piensas es en trabajar aburridamente, eso no es una banda, ¿que rayos le vamos a comunicar a nuestros fans con eso?"

Teruki cerró los ojos, era responsable, no había nada de malo en ello.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que improvisamos juntos una canción de la nada?" preguntó Hikaru, "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no teníamos un horario estricto? ¿la última vez que en un gig hacíamos alguna estupidez en el escenario fuera de lo que habíamos planeado?"

Teruki esquivó sus miradas para concentrarse en el celular, tanto que quería que ésta banda hiciera algo diferente que quizás forzó todo demasiado... pero el bajista-

"pero Shinji..." susurró Teruki.

"Shinji tiene problemas por su parte, no por ello nos vamos todos a romper, somos más fuertes que eso" susurró Shun sonriendo.

"Voy a caminar un rato" dijo Teruki saliendo del estudio pateando unos restos de celular en el suelo y salió.

"¿asi que una noche con Shinji?" preguntó Hikaru sonriéndole a Shun.

"cállate"

"Solo nos falta un baterista" dijo Miku sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo del puente Harajuku comiendo su helado. Bou y Kanon asintieron.

"pero aún así, podemos comenzar nosotros por mientras, digo existen los pianos" comentó Bou mientras se sentaba cerca– quizás demasiado cerca – de Miku.

"Kanon..." comenzó Miku volteando a ver a Kanon quien siguió parado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kanon inseguro.

"hay que cambiarte la imagen" terminó Miku sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Kanon frunció el ceño y abrió la boca y volteó hacia Bou.

"Kanon es un otaku, ni en cien años cambiará su manera de vestir" dijo Bou.

"no es verdad" dijo Kanon enojado.

"esa camiseta que traes la usaste en nuestro tercer mes juntos" respondió Bou sacando la lengua, "ni para una fecha especial se vistió especial"

Bou y Miku se miraron para después soltarse a reír dejando a Kanon haciendo un puchero, "bien bien bien, que Miku me "arregle" pero si no me gusta regreso a como estoy ahora"

Sin embargo, el vocalista y el guitarrista seguían riéndose sin parar.

"¡ya bastaa!" gritó Kanon agitando los brazos.


End file.
